¿Todos? ¿Todos pero todos?
by Nicole Cold
Summary: Scorpius quiere ganar algo a toda costa, pero para lograrlo tiene que conseguir un reto. Un reto muy dificil. Convencer a TODOS los Weasley.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**Disclaimer:** Tooooodo lo relacionado con Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling.

-¿Todos? ¿Todos pero todos?- Preguntó Scorpius Malfoy con los ojos abiertos como platos:

-Así es, _Malfoy_.

-¡No es justo!- replicó el chico quejandose como un niño pequeño- ¡Son muchos!- La chica bufó.

-Esta bien Malfoy, por ser tu te lo dejo en Victorie, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Hugo...

-Fred, Roxanne, James y Albus- Recitó el chico de memoria.

-No te olvides a Lily.

-¿Lily también? ¡No, no y no! A esa chica nadie la puede aguantar. ¡Tiene la T de testaruda!

-Ella también, si no, no hay trato Malfoy.

-¡Esta bien! Victorie, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Hugo, James, Albus y LILY.

-¡Malfoy espera! No te olvides de Teddy- Dijo la chica tranquila. Scorpius bufó.

-Voy a necesitar muuuucha suerte.

-Bien, tienes que caerles bien a todos y conseguir que te den "la sonrisa"

-¿"La sonrisa"?

-Si, sí te dan "la sonrisa", que es como una muestra de agradecimiento, habrás ganado.

-¿Y como la reconoceré?

-Sabrás cual es cuando la veas- El chico bufó por segunda vez.

-¿Te vas a hechar atrás Malfoy?- El chico posó su mirada desfiante encima de los azules y tranquilos ojos de la chica y dijo con seguridad:

-Desafio aceptado- Y con el toqué tan elegante que tiene, se dio media vuelta y empezó a andar. La chica lo observó unos segundos y lo imitó. Solo llegó a escuchar de lejos:

-¡Y deja de llamarme Malfoy!

Nota de autor: Bien, esto es el prólogo de lo que probablemente será un long-fic de capítulos no muy largos. Espero que os guste. ¿Quien es la misteriosa chica? ¿Ya lo habéis adivinado? XD ¿Que es lo que quiere ganar a toda costa Scorpius? Os dejo con la duda XD.

**¿Reviews? **

Nicole Cold


	2. Teddy y Victorie

**Teddy y Victorie**

**Disclaimer:** Tooooodo lo relacionado con Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling.

Scorpius se despertó de repente. No le sorprendió, solía tener el sueño muy ligero. Entonces empezó a recordar. ¡El reto! Tenía que empezar a pensar que podía hacer para cumplirlo. Miró el reloj. Las seis de la mañana, se había despertado algo temprano. Había ido a pasar las Navidades a la casa de los abuelos de su amigo Albus, la Madriguera, junto con todos los primos de su amigo. Sabía que no volvería a dormirse, así que salió de la cama, se vistió y bajó las escaleras de la casa. Oía ruidos, ¿estaría alguien despierto?

Se escondió detrás de la pared y se asomó para ver quien era. Vió un chico alto, de ojos color miel y pelo castaño y una rubia de ojos azules. Scorpius los reconoció al instante. ¡Teddy y Victorie! De repente el pelo de Teddy cambió a azul, como siempre que estaba preocupado:

-Esto... Vicky...

-Dime

-Emm... ¿Cuando le piensas contar a tu padre lo que tu ya sabes?

-¿Que estamos saliendo?-El chico asintió y Victorie también adoptó cara de preocupación- No lo sé Teddy... Y Dominique aún no lo sabe...

-¿No se lo has contado a tu propia hermana?- Gritó Teddy alarmado.

-¡Shhh, no grites! No, no lo he hecho, ya sabes lo chismosa que puede llegar a ser.

-Pero...- Entonces Scorpius como queria ver más tropezó y cayó al suelo. Los demás repararon en su presencia:

-¿Nos has oído?- El chico asintió avergonzado. Victorie se llevo una mano a la cabeza. Entonces Scorpius vió su oportunidad:

-Creo que yo puedo ayudaros- Los chicos lo miraron con interés- ¿Que os parece si se lo digo a Dominique? Estoy seguro que se lo dirá a gu padre, Victorie. Así no tenéis que preocuparos por decírselo- Victorie y Teddy se miraron entre sí. Al final la chica se encogió de hombros y dijó:

-Si no hay más remedio...

-¡Bien! No os preocupéis, yo me ocupo de todo- Ellos miraron a Scorpius y le dedicaron una enorme sonrisa. ¡"La sonrisa"! Pensó Scorpius.

-Perfecto- Se dijó para si mismo orgulloso- Ya puedo tachar a Victorie y a Teddy de mi lista.

**Nota de autor:** Se que no es de lo mejor, pero creo que me ha quedado bastante bien. Os daré información especial sobre el próximo capítulo. Redoble de tambores, por favor... Y el próximo capítulo será sobre... ¡Molly!

**¿Reviews? **

Nicole Cold


	3. Molly

**Molly**

**Disclaimer:** Tooooodo lo relacionado con Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling.

Scorpius paseaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts bastante distraído pensando en los preparativos de Halloween. Como casi siempre, iba solo, porque no ee relacionaba mucho con los de Slytherin. Chocó con otra persona (que al parecer, también estaba distraída):

-¿Theo?- Soltó Scorpius al chocarse contra su primo.

-¡Scorpius! Que sorpresa...- Dijó algo nervioso, algo poco propio de él, que siempre era callado y tranquilo. Scorpius alzó una ceja, sabiendo que algo pasaba. Theodore miró a su alrededor para después volverse a fijar en su primo y mostrarle su sonrisa más falsa.

-¿Querías algo?- Dijó con voz nerviosa.

-Nada, nada...- Y prosiguió su camino. Echó un vistazo a su reloj, las 4 y media. Tenía que darse prisa o llegaría tarde al entrenamiento de quidditch.

El día siguiente Scorpius recorría los mismos pasillos de el día anterior buscando a su primo. Estaba seguro que algo le pasaba, y él iba a averiguarlo. Pero esta vez chocó con una persona diferente. Molly Wealsey. A las Weasley se las ve de lejos por su llameante pelo pelirrojo.

-¡Malfoy!- Dijó con la voz igual de nerviosa que su primo. Se giró y se fue corriendo ruborizada. Scorpius alzó una ceja. Había algo que no le cuadraba. Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua pero...

-¡Claro!- Gritó de forma que todos se voltearon a mirarle. El chico no les hizo caso y miró a su alrededor atentamente. Sonrió. Allí estaba. Su primo estaba de pié en una esquina, ajeno a todo el ruido de su alrededor, entretenido leyendo un libro. Scorpius corrió hasta él y le gritó:

-¡Ya se lo que te pasa! ¡Te gusta Molly Weasley!- El chico se sobresaltó y, como prueba de que Scorpius tenía razón, se ruborizó al estilo Weasley.

-¿C...Como lo has s...sabido?

-Querido Theodore, es obvio, te ruborizas cuando la ves. ¡Hasta cuando la mencionan!- Theo tragó saliva.

-¿Se habrá dado cuenta?- Susurró preocupado. Su primo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Créeme amigo, ella es igual a ti, si tu has sido tan tonto para no darte cuenta de que le gustas, ella tampoco lo ha hecho- Y se dio cuenta de que debía ayudarles a los dos. Porque lo que su padre le había enseñado era sacar provecho de todas las situaciones. Si él conseguía que Theo y Molly estuvieran juntos, puede que la chica le dedicase "la sonrisa".

-¡Bien!- Exclamó y con un solo movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer unas rosas rojas- Ahora mismo vas a ver a Molly y le das esto- Dijó señalando a las rosas.

-No voy a hacerlo.

-Claro que lo harás- Lo cogió por la muñeca y lo arrastró por todos los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta encontrar a la pelirroja en los jardines.

-¡Ahora ve y demuestrale lo que sabes!

-¡No, de verdad Scorpius! A alguien como ella nunca le gustará alguien como yo- Dijó con mirada soñadora. Scorpius rodó los ojos y puso cara de "o vas o te hechizo"

-Vale, vale- Exclamó Theo tomando las flores y dirigiéndose hacía Molly. El rubio pudo ver como Molly se sonrojaba con las flores y mientras hablaban, le dirigió una mirada a Scorpius y le dedicó "la sonrisa". Scorpius se dijo a si mismo orgulloso:

-Molly Weasley: Conseguida.

**Nota de autor:** Estoy conforme con el capítulo. Creo que me ha salido bastante bien. El tal "Theodore" es Theodore Nott Greengrass. Supongo que os podéis imaginar que la madre es Daphne Greengrass y que por eso Theo es primo de Scorpius, porque la madre de este es Astoria Greengrass. Que la chica con que hablaba Scorpius en el prólogo era Rose cualquier fan de Harry Potter lo habría adivinado. Quiero dar las gracias a Raven Ailsa Weasley y a Uranos Dian por dejar Reviews en mi historia. Soy nueva en FanFiction y vuestros comentarios me han hecho sentir bien. Me despido.

_**¿Reviews? **_

_Nicole Cold_


End file.
